Pre Golden Sun
by Mr. Novel
Summary: What happened way before Isaac and Co. started their journey
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Lucas stroked the cold, gentle ground with the palm of his hand. He knew they were coming but he did not know how much time he had. Time was of the essence. When it was lost, trouble came and conquered. He glanced around not really knowing what he was looking for. A small bird had caught his eye in the distance. The feathers were colored a dark blue and around his eyes there were bright red in perfect circles.  
  
The bird looked around and then caught site of Lucas. They both stood there as stones not moving an inch. At that very moment the bird looked up into the air. With one quick lift, the bird was up into the dry air speeding away with no hesitation. In the distance he heard the strange bird yelling in high pitched voice. He knew this was only the beginning of what was to come.  
  
Lucas looked down at his dusty dark shoes. A few weeks ago a man was trying to fool him. What the man did not know was the Lucas was not a man to be fooled. Before the old man knew it, he was up in a tree stuck in a blanket. Lucas had taken his shoes away from him and left the scene. The man stayed therefor three days until and local boy spotted him and rescued him back to freedom. But that was in the past and the present was much to important as of now. He felt a slight vibration from the ground. A small rodent ran into a hole in the ground right beside him. Lucas knew they were coming for him but he did not know why. A small silver arrow shot right by his ear. In two seconds he was off and running for the water. It was his only safety from this foe. He knew he had to make it fast because it is known; time was of the essence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The year is not known. The elders used to keep track but after the "Dark War" much was lost. The ground was hard and crops were lost. The terrain of Ravender was battered and beaten by the arts of magic. Ravender was not it's normal self.  
  
Ravender stretched for 900 square miles. It controlled every little thing that was inside of it. In the middle of Ravender was the capital town of Lovel. King Charles had brought all the people together so naturally he was considered the King but did not act as one. He ate, drank, danced and most importantly fought with the people. Young boys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be with him. He was a perfect role model for all.  
  
Before Ravender, the land was not a pleasant place. People were constantly fighting and bickering with each other. Clans ruled certain areas and there was really no civilization. The humans acted like animals but it was the way of life and people didn't bother trying to change it. All changed when the clan of Rellit discovered the use of Dark magic. The fires began brewing in the direction of Rellit's clan and most everyone had noticed. The great warlocks had all got together in unison to discuss the possibility of the Fire Lord being reproduced. Whenever Dark magic is strong terrible, terrible things start happening. Minds are changed and souls are lost. It takes the hearts of many men to overcome this and this is what the warlocks were out to find. Fourteen clans had joined together to fight against Rellit but Rellit's forces were all too strong. They crashed and they burned many villages. The warriors of Rellit were savages, almost if they had no minds. A wizard would command 200 of them and send them off to their duties. They were slaves of Rellit and Rellit had no sympathy. After years of constant fighting, the clans could fight no more. They surrendered to Rellit and it looked very close to the end of mankind.  
  
The people lived as slaves under Rellit for three years until the most unlikely of hero's was born. A young boy named Charles was working in the fields one day when he tripped over something long and hard. He felt the ground and it was very damp. The cool mud ran through his hand as he tried to pull whatever out he had fallen over. With the help of his friend, they had lifted up a long strange looking weapon. It looked like it was a double- sided scythe. Both boys stared in amazement as Charles peered into the lettering written on the side of the weapon. It said the " Water Scythe." As Charles said these words out loud in a confused manner he felt as if the ground swept out from under him. He fell through midair while holding the weapon in hand. It seemed like for ages. His hair was flapping in his face while it seemed like his skin was getting very tight. In the distance her heard a voice saying, " Close your eyes. Close your EYES!!!." With no hesitation he closed them and felt a sudden holt. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Charles looked around in the infinite darkness. It was brutally hot and was taken to notice by Charlie in a matter of seconds. He began taking off his jacket when the air temperature started to drop very quickly. Cold winds rushed by his nose and then the winds became almost as a tornado. It became very hard to breathe. He tried to move but the suction of the air around him kept him in a very confined area. Charlie started screaming because the pain was becoming unbearable. Then right when Charlie thought the end of his life was near, everything stopped.  
  
A glowing white hand touched his shoulder. It glowed in the darkness and had a peaceful look to it. Charlie started panting not knowing what was going to happen next. He turned around to have a look at what was grabbing on to him. A glowing white monk, which seemed to be 8 feet tall was towering over him. Charlie opened his mouth to let out a scream but the monk muttered something under his breath, which led Charlie unable to speak. Charlie tried to yell at the top of his lungs but the only sound that came out was that of air moving out of his mouth.  
  
"I see you have found the treasured weapon my young boy," said the white glowing marvel. " I had created that 200 years ago to settle down the fires of Dark Magic. It worked unbelievable well. No warlord in a matter of 2000 miles could hurt the people. This was all true until the Fire of Dark Magic overcame me. The water became sucked out of me. I couldn't stand the pain anymore until I knew I had died. My water scythe just lay there on the ground while the dark warriors trampled over it. Surely you know of the 2 power emeralds of the world, right my boy?"  
  
Charlie just stood there mesmerized and then suddenly nodded to the left and right with his head.  
  
"Well then it is necessary that you must learn," said the monk. " In this world there are many powers which can create mass destruction. These powers are kept in emeralds which where all together many years ago. One morning on the daily prayer sessions of the emeralds, the priests noticed that they were all gone. They later found out that they were stolen by a gang of robbers. The army of Good Peace set out to find the emeralds but only could find but one. They had found the water emerald, possibly the most powerful of the emeralds. The others were scattered throughout the world. Clans and tribes soon later found them and thought they were sent from the gods. The fire emerald unfortunately, was picked up by the clan of Rellit. They used the power for evil and evil alone. They began taking over villages and other clans became slaves of Rellit. Now it should be making a little more sense to you. Well that water scythe you found is a very powerful weapon. It is feared by all of the Fire Lords. The water emerald lay inside of that weapon. It is feared so much because the best way to put out a fire is to use water."  
  
"My boy, you must you that weapon to restore peace to this land. In 5 years you will be king of many tribes if you use the emerald correctly and truthfully. I have already said too much. We will meet again in the future. Go!"  
  
This was the last that Charles saw of the old monk. He took one step forward and felt as if his whole body was being rushed forward. He opened his eyes and saw he was on the field grounds of where he was working. He had the water scythe in his hand and was wearing a full set of blue and green armor. He felt the power surge through him when he held onto the weapon and Charles knew his life would never be the same. 


End file.
